1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, and particularly relates to an image processing device which performs image processing for stereoscopy of moving images, an image processing method, and a program for causing a computer to execute the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various stereoscopic image display methods for displaying a stereoscopic image in which the parallax of the left and right eyes is used to obtain a three-dimensional sensation. For example, a stereoscopic image display method has been proposed wherein a stereoscopic image configured of a left eye viewing image and right eye viewing image is displayed, and viewed stereoscopically using polarizing eyeglasses. Also, in recent years, stereoscopic image display methods wherein an image can be viewed stereoscopically without using polarizing eyeglasses have been proposed. For example, stereoscopic image display methods such as the parallax barrier method, lenticular lens method, multi-view methods such as super-multi-view, and so forth, have been proposed.
Also, there have been proposed imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras (camera-integrated recorders) and so forth, which record moving images for displaying a stereoscopic image as image data. For example, an optical disc recording device which records a left eye viewing image and a right eye viewing image for displaying a stereoscopic image, as video streams (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-67393 (FIG. 1)).